Experimentation is useful for testing new or different ideas, and can lead to better products, methods and techniques. Experimentation may involve providing a number of alternate ideas or approaches to various test subjects and observing the results. For example, experiments can be set-up for testing various structures or arrangements for content: (e.g., data or information which can be presented to a person in some form or fashion). To maximize the benefit of experimentation, it is desirable to have a suitable population of test subjects. In general, the greater the number of alternate ideas, the greater the number of test subjects required in order to provide or obtain accurate test results for an experiment. As the number of test subjects needed for obtaining accurate results grows, and as the number of alternating ideas grows, administering the experiment becomes a difficult, time-consuming and expensive task. As a result, experimentation, which can yield significant incite regarding how to achieve desired objectives, such as maximizing product sales, can become unaffordable.